Moments in a Million
by xOxTheOriginalsXoX
Summary: A married Klaus and Caroline fight causing her to leave for 2 weeks, what happens when they are re-untied?- A series of drabbles/one-shots - because life would be miserable without our favorite beauty and beast. - PS- I do not own the cover photo for this story, I got it online, I did not make it but I love it, so all credit to whoever did give us this beautiful picture.
1. Chapter 1

"CAROLINE MIKAELSON, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Caroline winced as her sister-in-law practically screeched in her ears, she had barely walked through the door when the angered vampire descended on her,

"NIK HAS BEEN FRANTIC LOOKING FOR YOU!" Rebekah continued to bellow, Caroline swore that she could win competitions for how loud she could shout,

"Okay, okay, you can stop shouting now" Caroline walked further into the house she shared with her husband, and occasionally when they decided to stop by, his siblings "Where is Nik anyway?"

"Where is he? He is out looking for you! He has barely done anything but search for you for two weeks!" Rebekah followed her into the sitting room which was kept for when the family had guests, where Caroline was casually pouring herself a drink, as if none of this was happening,

"I guess you should let him know I am home then" The youngest blonde walked out the room praying that the original wouldn't follow her but it looked like fate was not on her side today,

"I already text-ed him the moment you pulled up in the drive, where have you been anyway?" Rebekah had calmed down in her tone, but Caroline could still see the anger in her eyes,

"Here... there... everywhere really" Caroline walked into her bedroom and began to pull out a pair of comfy sweats, she was tired after her journeying and just wanted to relax, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen for at least another twenty four hours.

"You know what, I can't even be bothered with this, Nik can deal with it when he gets home" Rebekah sighed before walking out the room and shutting, no slamming, the door behind her.

Finally having a moment to herself Caroline decided on having a shower, so stripping of as she walked to the en-suite bathroom she left a trail of clothes before turning on the shower head and immersing herself under the steaming water. Caroline didn't regret leaving for a while, she needed some space, but she couldn't say she hadn't missed him. That would have been the biggest lie in history, she had missed him more that anything but she knew that if she went home too soon the whole thing would just happen again, and she would end up in the same position she was in then.

Her and Klaus had been married ten years , and Caroline could confidently admit, that she had never loved anyone as much as she loved Nik. Which is exactly why she hadn't cheated whilst she was away, she just needed time after their fight. As a couple they very rarely fought, occasionally they had little spats, but noting major. However when they did fight it was enormous, just like the one they had two weeks ago.

-_ "What the hell is wrong with you!" Caroline shouted once they got home, the car ride from the club had been painfully silent, _

_"What's wrong with me! You were the one dancing with a guy out to kill me!" Klaus had to restrain himself from unleashing his hybrid side, he felt betrayed over her dancing with another man, let alone someone plotting against him, _

_"I had no idea who he was, how was I supposed to know he wanted to kill you!" Caroline flashed upstairs, Klaus did the same but with his extra speed he got there first, _

_"How could you have not known, last time I checked you was with me when we found out about him!" Klaus raised his hands up in the air in exasperation, _

_"Well, last time I checked, we never saw a picture" Caroline couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over this, _

_"You knew his name!" Klaus turned, rubbing a hand over his face so she couldn't see the yellowing of his eyes, _

_"What so I'm not allowed to dance with anyone by the name of Daniel now for the rest of my eternal life!" She could feel the tears burning up in her eyes but she fought not to let them fall, he was in the wrong not her, _

_"YOUR MY WIFE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE DANCING WITH ANY OTHER GUY. PERIOD." That's when Caroline decided she had had enough, she gave him one last look before speeding down the stairs and out the front door. _

_In his anger Klaus grabbed a vase of the bed side table and threw it across the room where it smashed into the plasma screen which fell from it's place on the wall. He too had tears threatening to fall, and only when it was over twenty four hours later and she still hadn't come home had he allowed them to fall. -_

Caroline hated it when they fought, more than anything. She felt guilty about running away, she needed the space but maybe things could have been sorted sooner if she had stayed that night.

Instead of putting her usual pajamas on she grabbed one of Nik's Henleys, she desperately craved some kind of contact from him after their time apart, but even when he came home she was going to hold her ground, she wasn't going to let him win, just because she was married to him it didn't mean she wasn't allowed to have fun and he needed to know that.

Looking at the clock she realized that it was gone three in the morning, and she could feel the tiredness overtaking her, she had barely slept at all since she left. Ever since they had started living together, Caroline had found it extremely hard to sleep in a bed alone, it came to the point where she would go days without sleep if he was away. But even now she was determined to stay awake, she had to seem him, she just couldn't wait until morning.

When Klaus pulled up in the drive way he saw his and Caroline's bed room light on, it filled him with a sense of hope as he dashed through the front door. He knew straight away that she was home when he was bombarded with her wonderful smell, not wanting to spend anymore time away from his wife he flashed up stairs. Standing in the doorway he looked in to see Caroline sat on the bed looking through their wedding album from all those years ago. It may have been ten years ago but Klaus would never forget that day for the rest of time. It had been the happiest day of his life to see Caroline look so beautiful as she vowed to him the words that have always meant so much to him,

"Always and forever" they must have been having the same train of thought as Caroline whispered the words, looking closer he could see that the picture she was currently looking at was the one of them both walking down the aisle made of shells, they had a beach wedding, it was simple and there was only a few guests, but the day was more perfect for them than anyone could imagine.

Caroline had yet to realize that he was there, and all he wanted to do was hold his wife in his arms, "Caroline" he almost whispered, but with her vampire hearing she heard him clear as day,

"Nik" she replied before launching herself off the bed as she dove towards him, Klaus was just as eager as he caught her in his arms and held her tight, scared that she was going to run away again at any moment if he let go,

"I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry" Klaus kept saying into her ear, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her head was buried in his neck, he could feel her tears falling onto him, as he let his own set fall onto her golden hair,

"I'm sorry too" She said pulling back so that she could look at his face, as her hands traced his jaw line, "Forgive me, Nik"

Klaus smiled as he lent his head on hers, "On two conditions love, one; you forgive me, and secondly; you never, ever do that to me again, you have no idea how worried I have been"

Caroline muttered one more word "Promise" before they immersed themselves in a passionate kiss, that even with how tired they both were, ended up in a passionate night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot in the first chapter: DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. **

**Also thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this story. I don't have the best track record with multi-chapter stories so I have decided to start a drabble fic. However if anyone would like to see any of the chapters developed into multi-chapters let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Okay on another quick note, I will not always follow the events of the series, somethings that happend on the show may happen in this others may not, also sometimes certain characters could be a bit OCC, but at the end of the day I am writing these stories as much because I like to write them as you like to read them so please respect my decisions that I make about them. EG; NO HAYLEY NO BABY!**

Caroline walked down the lively streets, people busied around her going on with their daily lives. Music could be heard from the bars that lined the right side of the street with people sat outside enjoying a gentle drink.

It was almost mid-day and the sun was at it's highest point as a human she would have been lathering on sun cream round about now, but thankfully now she didn't have to worry about those kind of things.

The young vampire couldn't keep the smile of her face as she took in the beautiful art, the smell of delicious food and the laughter of those around her, it was a welcomed break from the doom and gloom of Mystic Falls.

Caroline had already checked into her hotel and dropped of all her stuff, so she was free to do whatever she wanted to her hearts content, and that is exactly what she did.

The blonde spent hours wandering around Jackson square just taking in the beauty of it all, and the sureness of being outside Mystic Falls, she also decided to make a list of places to visit including, the theater, the Spanish square, and the museum.

The only thing missing was a tour guide, and Caroline knew exactly what she wanted in that department, he was the reason she was here after all.

So instead of calling him she decided to be bold, she talked to a few of the towns people who she knew to be witches and got the location she was looking for.

So an hour later she found herself stood outside and establishment called the Napoleon House, she had stopped by her hotel before for a quick shower and change. Caroline was now wearing a black dress that was fitted in all the right places, it had small diamonds around the hemline that made the dress sparkle in the light.

Walking into the bar she looked around, the wood bar, tables and chairs matched the wood ceiling, bit of a nightmare for vampires really, she thought. She noticed him straight away he was sat at the table towards the back of the bar, he was with his brother and two other men, presumably vampires.

Knowing he hadn't noticed her yet, she decided to play it cool, going to the bar she ordered a rum and coke and sat on one of the many stools, waiting for him to notice her.

She hadn't even finished half her drink when she heard a familiar voice, "Miss Forbes" looking around she saw Elijah stood, dressed immaculately in a suit as always,

"Hello Elijah" she said being polite when she really wanted to know whether or not his brother had noticed her yet,

"I have got to say this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you here" Elijah commented,

"To be honest neither was I, but here I am, I guess sometimes you just have to follow your heart right"

Elijah was about to say something else when the barman turned towards them, "Your drinks Mr Mikaelson"

Elijah was given two drinks and he turned towards the barman "Thank you James, and if you will please excuse me Caroline, I have to point my brother in your direction" She nodded as he walked off and turned towards window, looking at the street that was even busier that earlier on.

"What took you so long brother" Klaus commented as Elijah came back with their drinks, his arm was casually thrown over the back of his seat, without saying anything Elijah sat down and gave his brother the drink before leaning in a whispering so low that the other vampires wouldn't hear "I think a certain baby vampire has decided to give you a chance"

Klaus looked at him in confusion until he caught site of some blonde curls looking out of place between a bunch of old New Orleans residents. He couldn't hold back a smile and even a small chuckle which he shared with his brother, he looked towards the other two vampires, "Marcel, John, Brother, I am going to have to take my leave, we will discuss this more another time" As he walked away, Elijah continued to smile, happy that his brother too would be finding happiness.

"If i'd have know you were coming love I would have thrown you a party" As soon as the words left his mouth she decided not to waste any time, it had been too long since she had seen him and there was no point in hiding it anymore she had come to New Orleans for him, so he was bombarded with a mass of golden curls as Caroline leaped into his arms, "I don't need a party, I just need you!" Klaus couldn't believe his ears, to see her here was one thing but to actually admit that she felt something for him was more that he could have ever wished for. Pulling away slightly, they looked at each other but Caroline remained in his arms, "So, Love how much of New Orleans have you seen?" he asked,

"Well, you see that is what I needed you for, I have a list and I need a tour guide" once Caroline finished speaking, she pulled out of his arms, smirking before grabbing his hand a pulling him out of the bar, however Klaus had other plans, stood in the middle of the street he stopped pulling Caroline back by her arm straight back into his arms and onto his lips, Caroline was shocked at first but she soon responded, the kiss started off sweet but as time went on it got more and more passionate as their lips molded together, and her hands wound in his hair and his hands clinging to her waist, when they pulled away from each other neither knew how much time had passed, both despite being vampires were breathing heavily,

"Well whatever is on your list Caroline we will have plenty of time for tomorrow, right now I am going to show you my apartment" nodding in agreement, the baby blonde vampire let herself be pulled along by the original hybrid, pulled to his apartment, pulled to her future.


End file.
